fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herald Protista
Herald Protista is a member of Othrys' Six Titans of War, and a former serial killer. He's known throughout the world, but no one knows his face. He has been credited with over 100 murders in the last 10 years. Appearance Herald is a tall, rather thin man with very long, tied up, blond hair and blue eyes. He sports a custom-made, white, red-lined coat that is adorned with several ropes and many gold buttons; around his waist, Herald also sports two white belts with golden buckles, to which he keeps the sheath to his sword. Beneath his coat, Arthur wears a collared shirt with a dark red tie, complete with a gold cross imprinted on the front. Herald finishes his attire by donning white, red-soled boots. Personality On the surface, Herald appears to be a normal person. He laughs at jokes, and gets serious when necessary, appearing very average. However, when killing, his personality shifts to that of a deranged lunatic. He shows no remorse when killing his victims, and actually enjoys it to a very large degree. His killing method usually involves him weakening his opponent with his Dog Whistle Magic, and then mercilessly hacking their body to pieces with his sword. History Growing up, Herald had trouble having fun. He played with all the other boys and girls, but he couldn't have fun with them. One day, he accidentally killed a young girl. Upon doing so, rather than feeling remorse, he felt happy, believing that killing people was fun. As he continued to grow up, and after reaching adulthood, Herald committed countless murders. One day, he was nearly caught by the Magic Council's Rune Knights, but thanks to Cronus Saturnalia's timely intervention, he was able to escape capture, and relocated to Othrys in Caelum in order to repay his benefactor. Synopsis Different Gods Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Magic and Abilities Dog Whistle Magic: A Holder Type Magic that Herald learned to use to assist in his murders. Unlike Surgarboy (the Earth Land version) instead of using slimes for his magic, he uses giant leech-like creatures. Upon making contact the leeches bite down onto their victim, and suck up people's magical energy and sap physical strength, greatly weakening them. The leeches can be removed, but due to the sheer number of leeches Herald can control, it's difficult to face in one on one combat. As the item Herald uses to control his leeches, he uses a wooden flute. Herald can also use his leeches' abilities when through direct contact, and without his Dog Whistle, but only when there are still leeches hidden in his body. Telepathy: Herald uses this magic to read minds and pick out targets. This magic also allows him to know his opponent's movements by reading their mind, allowing for him to act accordingly. Telekinesis: Herald is able to use Telekinesis to lift and throw objects. The heavier an object is, the more difficult it is to lift. It's also more difficult to use the farther away his target is. Herald usually uses this magic to throw his leeches at people. God Leg: Herald employs this Caster Type Magic as well in order to "run down prey". Also know as High Speed, Herald calls it God Leg normally due to his allegiance as one of the Six Titans of War. It allows him to move at extremely high speeds. However, despite the Magic's speed-increasing properties, it cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow him down. Herald was fast enough to outrun Chase Grimsted, leaving him unable to catch him. After the war against Dragon Gunfire, Herald learned how to individually speed up different parts of his body, and vibrate his body and weapons to deal extra damage through physical attacks. Expert Swordsmanship: Although he usually uses his sword for painful executions, Herald has no issues using it in real combat. He's a self-taught swordsman, using his great sword in conjunction with his God Leg to outmaneuver and kill foes. Enhanced Strength: Although, not usually using brute strength to defeat his opponents, Herald has some strength, as he's easily able to wield a five-foot long great sword with little to no effort. Enhanced Durability: Herald is capable of taking quite a bit of damage, even attacks from Chase Grimsted's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Magic Power: As one of the Six Titans of War, Herald has a naturally high amount of magic power. His strength and murder spree was so great that Cronus Saturnalia found it necessary to seek him out, and he was strong enough to fight evenly with Chase Grimsted, even opting to outlast Chase after his other attacks proved ineffective. When exerting his magical aura, it is colored green. Equipment Two-Handed Great Sword: Generally, Herald uses this sword to painfully finish off his "prey". He can also expertly wield it in conjunction with God Leg to outmaneuver and strike foes. Trivia Herald's appearance is based off of Arthur Auguste Angel from Blue Exorcist. A herald is a kind of messenger. Protista is one of the six kingdoms of living organisms in biology. Protozoa are single-celled (or simple multi-cellular) organisms with a nucleus. Herald's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Telekinesis User Category:Telepath Category:Dark Mage Category:Terrorist Category:Swordsman Category:Othrys